


Target

by Ceata88



Series: Hanzo Shimada hates Jesse McCree [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, McGenji is slightly more implied, finally there's some progress, the added angst was unintentional, the elusive laughing hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceata88/pseuds/Ceata88
Summary: Hanzo Shimada might not like Jesse McCree much, but that didn't mean he would let him die out in the field. 
Not even by his own hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MMMM honestly I feel like this part could be better but I just... hmm 
> 
> Sorry it took so long *tries to juggle four writing projects* hahahahaha...

    Hanzo Shimada could tolerate Jesse McCree.  
  
    He could tolerate the repetitive catch phrases and lines that came out of ancient western movies. He could tolerate the noise his spurs made when he ran. He could tolerate his whistles and laughter as he shot down a row of enemies.  
  
    He could tolerate it, because they were all signs that help was on the way.  
  
    For all the things about McCree that were frustrating and annoying his behavior on the field wasn’t one of them. Reinhardt had said he’d never known a more loyal man and Hanzo was finding it to be true. If you called out for aid, McCree was there. It didn’t matter if he was a mile away or caught up, he showed up.  
  
    He couldn’t place when he put so much faith in the cowboy, but when things went south he knew exactly who to inform. Not just for himself either. He kept his eyes on everyone, by now it was a force of habit.  
  
    “Tracer has been cornered behind the bank.” “Mercy needs cover.” “Lure the enemies into Pharah’s rockets.” “Reinhardt requires back-up.”   
  
    He would never give these orders to anyone in particular, but one man always responded.  
  
    Hanzo knew he would; trusted he would.  
  
    Which is why he didn’t hesitate the second he saw Genji hit the ground from gunfire.   
  
    “Genji is down.” Hanzo took out one of the shooters, but the rest ran for cover. “Shot gun wound to his leg has limited his mobility.”  
  
     _“On my way,”_ McCree said, because, of course he was.  
  
    Still, that time window was too large. There were to many enemies still armed and Genji couldn’t stay on his feet.   
  
    Hanzo fired an arrow into the building next to them, cord attached to the end. The second he secured it he leapt off the edge, catching onto it with his bow. He flew across the street, releasing his grip before he hit the wall. He landed with his feet, the sound loud enough to warn the closest gunman. He aimed his rifle but Hanzo was faster. An arrow through the man’s shoulder forced him to drop his weapon.   
  
    But then his screaming notified the others. The click of a gun forced Hanzo to duck behind the wall. The bullet hit the edge, sending a spray of brick out next to his cheek. If he could get close enough he could steal the advantage.   
  
    He saw the barrel of the gun peek around the edge.  
  
    Without a second thought he lunged out and grabbed it. He ripped it back, jerking the assailant along with it. Hanzo kneed him in the stomach before tossing him on the ground, knocking him out cold with the butt of the gun.   
  
    Three clicks sounded out this time. He glanced up to see the last three men targeting him.   
  
   _Bang! Bang! Bang!_   
  
    The shots were so quick it almost sounded like one bullet. The three men dropped, blood spilling onto the concrete.  
  
    McCree stood at the other end of the street, next to Genji. His hand still rested on his smoking pistol, the usual victory smirk absent from his face.   
  
    “You left your perch.” He said.  
  
    “There is no time for your foolish comments.” Hanzo ran over. “We must get Genji to a safer place, there are still enemies nearby.”   
  
    “I could have handled them all myself sweetheart, you didn’t need to-”  
  
    “I am aware!” Hanzo snapped and stood on his toes to look McCree in the eye. “I will not have this petty argument with you now.”   
  
    “My brother’s right for once.” Genji’s voice was dry, sarcastic.   
  
    “Fine,” McCree tipped his hat down. “There where to you propose we go? Unless you’re telling me that you can-” The cowboy’s eyes suddenly darted up and widened. “Get down!”  
  
    Hanzo couldn’t react quick enough. Suddenly McCree shoved him onto the ground before crashing down on top of him. There were three rounds of gunfire before McCree leaned up and fired back.   
  
    “Get out of here,” he shouted as he scrambled up. “Take Genji and get to the nearest roof. I’ll hold them back.”   
  
    Hanzo considered protesting such a foolish plan, but in the end their presence would only hinder McCree at the moment. Hanzo knew the gunslinger could get out of any sticky situation, and could do so easier if he didn’t have to worry about protecting someone.   
  
    The archer leapt back onto his feet before darting over to Genji. Without a word he grabbed his brother’s arm, pulling him up and over his shoulder.   
  
    “What? Hanzo you can’t-” Genji tried to jerk free.  
  
    “I can and I will.” Hanzo strained for a moment under Genji’s weight, but forced himself past it. He could do this, he had to.   
  
    “You can’t leave him here.” Genji pulled harder as Hanzo took off down the street. Gunfire echoed behind them.   
  
    “That is what he asked.”  
  
    “Of course he did, he always does. Let go of me and go help him!”   
  
    “I will not.” Hanzo broke open the back door of an apartment building. “Not until you are safe.”   
  
    Genji kept protesting, almost tore himself free of Hanzo’s grip, but the archer held tight as he ran up the stairs. It’d be so much easier if he could scale the wall, but Genji’s weight would make that impossible.   
  
    When they finally reached the roof Hanzo rested Genji against the wall of the stairway, away from the door. He dashed over to the edge, trying to get a visual on McCree.   
  
    “You better not let him die, Hanzo.” His brother growled before his voice cracked. “Don’t let him die.”   
  
    The archer glanced back at his brother. Genji’s head was tilted back, pressed against the wall as his hand covered the glaring injury in his thigh.   
  
    “I will not,” Hanzo says as he gets an arrow ready. “You have my word.”   
  
    McCree was not his enemy. McCree was his ally. Hanzo would protect him with everything he had.   
  
    Gunfire caught his attention. His gaze shot left and he saw McCree leap out of a now broken window back onto the street. Two bullets streak past him and hit the opposing wall. McCree gripped his hat as he scrambled in Hanzo’s direction.   
  
    The archer took aim, ready to fire at anyone coming after the cowboy.  
  
    He didn’t expect the grenade.   
  
    “McCree!” He screamed, unable to do anything else.   
  
    The cowboy ducked into a roll, just before the grenade went off. It blasted a hole into both of the buildings. Fire, smoke, and dust all erupted into the air. It left a cloud over the ground below, and Hanzo couldn’t even make out shadows.  
  
    No, damn it, no.  
  
    “Jesse?” Genji shouted into the comm system. “McCree are you there?”   
  
     _“Agent Hanzo, what happened?”_ Winston asked.   
  
    “Grenade,” He answered. “I’ve lost visual.”   
  
    Genji tried to force himself up, as if he was going down there to look, when static buzzed in their ears.  
  
     _“‘m okay.”_ McCree drawled out. _“Mostly, maybe, wasn’t quick enough.”_   
  
    “Where are you?” Hanzo kept his eyes on the area. The dust was slowly settling down but it still wasn’t enough. He was about to go down there and get closer, or at least change roofs.   
  
     _“Hiding, they’re still here. Can’t run much with this leg injury. Looks like I got one to match ey darlin’?”_   
  
    “This isn’t the time for jokes.” Genji cursed. “Just stay low, we’ll come get you.”   
  
    Hanzo couldn’t see Genji’s expression through that visor, but he could feel it. He could feel his brother pleading with him, begging him to go.   
  
    He didn’t like the idea of leaving Genji here, but the ninja was in a safer position than McCree at the moment.  
  
    He lowered his bow, putting his arrow back. Right now he needed to get closer. He needed a better visual than he had.   
  
    Hanzo put his bow on his back before he retreated from the edge, only to burst back towards it. He pushed off the ledge, diving through the air to the next building. His hand caught the bottom of a window and he didn’t hesitate to scale the rest of the way up.   
  
    He kept up that pace, jumping from roof to roof. By the time he was close enough most of the smoke had cleared away. He could clearly see a number of Talon agents scouring the area.   
  
    And there was McCree, pressed up behind a dumpster with two trashcans on his left. It at least provided shielding in three areas but Hanzo could see the blood trail from up here. It was only a matter of time before the agents noticed it.   
  
    McCree spotted him, met his gaze with a smile as he tipped his hat up with the barrel of his gun.  
  
    Hanzo nodded back.   
  
    He readied his bow again, aiming for the first target. If nothing else perhaps he could provide a distraction long enough for McCree to get to a safer space while they waited for more backup.  
  
    Gunfire rang out. A bullet whizzed past Hanzo’s face and he stumbled back. He could hear the agents shouting at each other in code. He ducked behind the edge of the roof as a rain of gunfire went off. Damn, he was careless.   
  
    Stop, breathe, think of a plan. There had to be a way out of this. At least for now their weapons were focused on him.   
  
    “It’s high noon.”   
  
    Hanzo could hear the cowboy’s voice ring out over the gunfire. Six shots went off. The gunfire aimed at him stopped.  
  
    He scrambled back up to get a view of what was going on. Six of the agents were indeed down but two more remained, calling for backup.  
  
    The fool, he’d given away his position. For what? Hanzo cursed and gritted his teeth. In a moment of anger he took out one of the agents below, only to duck down again when the other fired at him.   
  
    Damn fool, what was his plan this time? Protect him when he was clearly in more danger?  
  
    Selfless fool.   
  
   _“Don’t let him die.”_  
  
    Hanzo would not. He refused.   
  
     _“Shit partner,”_ McCree muttered. _“Only have three more rounds.”_  
  
     _“We’re on our way.”_ Hana responded.  
  
    Not fast enough. Hanzo could hear more coded words from below, the footsteps of even more men than before. He peeked over the edge to see all of them swarming into the ally where McCree was hiding.   
  
    Too many for the cowboy to take out with three rounds. Too many to take out one by one with arrows. He needed something stronger, faster. He needed...   
  
    He jumped up and fired an arrow down at his personal assailant. With him out of the way he drew another arrow, pulling it back and waiting. The moment these men lined up he could take them all out at once.  
  
    He forgot Genji could see him.  
  
     _“Hanzo, don’t!”_ His brother shouted into the line.   
  
    “I can take them all out at once.” The archer said.  
  
     _“You’ll hit McCree.”_  
  
    Hanzo was about to ask why that would matter but McCree beat him to it.  
  
   _“Just fire, partner.”_  
  
     _“No, no. Don’t. I’d rather him die to a bullet than go through the pain those dragons cause.”_   
  
    Hanzo hesitated. The grip on his bow faltered. Genji wasn’t wrong. There was a chance the dragons would destroy everything in their path. It was possible McCree wouldn’t survive this.   
  
    It was possible.  
  
    But if Hanzo did nothing then McCree _definitely_ wouldn’t survive.   
  
    He pulled the string taught, taking a deep breath as he pointed his target a foot above McCree’s head. As all his targets lined up in position he could feel the dragons spring to live under his skin. Their static swirled around in his chest before it traveled down his arm. His tattoo glowed.   
  
   _“Hanzo, stop!”_ Genji’s shouts were desperate, much like they were back then.   
  
    The archer exhaled.  
  
    “ _Ryū ga waga teki o kurau_!”   
  
    He let the arrow fly. The dragons burst from his arm and followed its trail towards the targets. Their roars shook the nearby buildings.   
  
    He could hear Genji scream, desperate, afraid. His heart clenched in his chest but he didn’t dare look away.  
  
     _The dragon consumes my enemy._  
  
    McCree was not his enemy. McCree was his ally. McCree was his friend.  
  
    These dragons would not harm him.   
  
    Screaming rose up from below, almost drowning out the sound of the dragons. A few of the targets were thrown to the side. Hanzo could catch a glimpse of the blood spilling out on the street below.   
  
    The second the dragons faded out of view he focused on McCree. The cowboy wasn’t moving, just staring up at the arrow above his head.   
  
_“Jesse?”_ Genji sputtered into the communicator. _“Jesse are you okay?”_  
  
    Hanzo darted to find the fire escape ladder. Genji didn’t stop talking into the communicator, barely giving Winston a chance to ask about what happened.   
  
    The archer slid down the ladder and sprinted down the street. He jumped over the corpses that now lined the streets, tattered with teeth and claw marks. It was never a sight he enjoyed, despite how effective it was.   
  
    “McCree!” He shouted as he drew close. “McCree can you hear me?”   
  
    The cowboy moved, tilted his head back down. His eyes were wide, wild with fear.   
  
    “Holy hell, Hanzo.”   
  
    “McCree is alive.” Hanzo said into the comm as he knelt down next to the man. He studied his leg injury before moving his head around to see if there were any others. Clearly nothing had been left behind by the dragons.   
  
    Many sighs of relief came through from the line. Hanzo took out McCree’s communicator to realize it wasn’t working. Perhaps a side effect from his attack.   
  
    “Hanzo, holy hell.”  
  
    “Are you alright?” The archer asked. He gently took McCree’s gun before studying his arm for injuries as well. There were no large wounds apart from the one on his leg caused by a giant shard of glass. Everything else were minor cuts and scrapes.   
  
    “Hell, Hanzo, you could have warned me.”  
  
    “Warned you about what?”  
  
    “Those _dragons_ ,” his breathing picked up.  
  
    “Did they hurt you?”  
  
    “No, no, they just... I... god damn, it’s like they flew clean through my soul. Made my whole body feel cold but burned me up at the same time I...”   
  
    “Breathe,” Hanzo put a hand on his chest. “Trust me, that is a common reaction.”   
  
    But McCree couldn’t seem to calm down. His vision was unfocused and his head fell back again. His heavy breaths didn’t stop until his head suddenly rolled to the side.  
  
    “McCree?” Hanzo shook him a bit before pressing a couple of fingers against his neck. There was a pulse.   
  
    He passed out.  
  
    Hanzo would mock him for it, if not for the situation they were still in.   
  
    “D.Va, are you nearby?” He asked.  
  
   _“One minute away, what’s up?”_  
  
    “I may need your assistance getting McCree somewhere safe until our transport arrive.”  
  
   _“Is he okay?”_ Genji asked for probably the hundredth time.   
  
    “He fell unconscious.”   
  
    D.Va was actually laughing into the line until Genji insisted that it wasn’t funny.  
  
    But it was funny, if just a little bit. Hanzo smirked as he nudged McCree’s head into a more comfortable position.   
  
    Such a fool.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
    In the end the team had to retreat before they could accomplish their mission. It was a bit frustrating, but it was better than having a handful of dead teammates. The objective wasn’t important enough to lose anyone over it.   
  
    Genji complained when he was taken to a different section of the medbay than McCree was. Mechanical repair would take a bit of time but he’d recover much faster than the cowboy. Hanzo just told him he could see McCree later when he was mobile.   
  
    Until then the archer took it upon himself to visit the cowboy.  
  
    Obviously he wasn’t the only one, plenty of other team members would pop into the room. Angela would talk to him frequently as she fixed the damage to his leg. Thankfully with her tech it wouldn’t take more than a few days for McCree to make a full recovery.   
  
    But Hanzo lingered in there, even when McCree was sleeping. He flipped through some of his books, all of them in his native language. Occasionally he’d read a poem or two out loud.   
  
    “Hell, I don’t know what that means, but it sounds nice.” McCree chimed in. He must have woken up during one of them.   
  
    Hanzo snapped the book shut. “How are you feeling?”  
  
    “I’m fine, I’m fine. You don’t need to hang around me for Genji’s sake you know.”  
  
    He considered mentioning that Genji never asked him to do this, but kept quiet.   
  
    “But while you’re here, let me ask you something.”   
  
    “What is it?”  
  
    McCree pushed himself up. “Why didn’t those dragons of yours tear me to shreds?”  
  
    Hanzo blinked. “The dragon consumes my enemy. I believe we established you are not my enemy, Jesse McCree.”  
  
    “Nah, but I mean, Genji wasn’t either really was he? Don’t you hate my guts?”   
  
    The archer made sure to keep his stare firm. “No, I do not hate you.”   
  
    After that he stood up and left, not waiting for McCree’s response. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have.   
  
    He swung by again anyway, but didn’t go in. He stopped the second he spotted Genji sitting on the bed, poking McCree on the nose.   
  
    “It’s a miracle you didn’t end up like I did.”  
  
    “Aw, you think? I could have looked as gorgeous as you.”   
  
    “Flatterer,” his brother poked the cowboy on the forehead this time before letting his fingers trail through his bangs.   
  
    Hanzo decided he didn’t want to interrupt.   
  
    It wasn’t intentional on his part to avoid McCree, but he didn’t mind it either. He avoided the crowded areas and even the training room for a few days. McCree was banned from it anyway. Doctors orders.   
  
    But despite how easy it was to avoid the cowboy, it wasn’t so easy to avoid his brother.   
  
    “Hiding in high places again I see?” Genji said as he climbed onto the roof.   
  
    “What makes you assume I’m hiding?”   
  
    “Jesse says he hasn’t seen you in days.”  
  
    “Then perhaps he is not looking hard enough. Does he need something?”  
  
    Genji shrugged and sat down. “He did not say. Did something happen?”   
  
    Hanzo didn’t reply.  
  
    “Something must have happened. Those dragons did not harm him, and you knew they wouldn’t.”  
  
    “No,” He admitted. “I did not know, I simply doubted they would. McCree is not my enemy after all.”  
  
    “Was I your enemy back then, brother?”  
  
    The question threw everything off balance. Hanzo’s nails dug into his knees from the panic that clutched his chest. What could he say to that? There was only one honest response, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.   
  
   _Yes._  
  
    Genji looked back at the sky. “I’m sorry, that was out of line.”   
  
    “No,” Hanzo cursed himself when his voice cracked. “You have every right to ask that.”  
  
    “I do not wish to burden you further with this, brother. But I do admit, sometimes I wonder why.” Genji clutched at his ankles as he tugged his legs closer. It was a childish habit he never seemed to grow out of.  
  
    “There is nothing I can say that would make this better.”   
  
    Genji laughed at that. “Well of course not. Not for me, at least.”  
  
    Looking back now, Hanzo couldn’t even fathom it himself. Any excuse he came up with seemed ludicrous. There was no way to explain it so it made sense. No amount of “duty” or “honor” could explain why he did that.  
  
    In the end he was simply weak. Weak under the commands of his elders. Weak to his own anger.  
  
    “I am sorry, Genji.” It was the first time Hanzo uttered the phrase. “Back then I told myself there was no other choice. I even told myself that in the aftermath, but I knew better.” He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders to stop them from shaking. “Years later I was still lying to myself.”   
  
    There was a pause, his emotionless facade failing with each passing second.  
  
    When Genji touched his shoulder it shattered completely.  
  
    He tried to hide his face in his hands when the tears broke out, but his brother was quicker. Hanzo didn’t expect the hug. The feeling of warm metal against his chin startled him.  
  
    “As I’ve said before, brother, I have forgiven you. I know forgiving yourself will not be easy, but you don’t have to do it alone.”   
  
    And that was true, wasn’t it? Over time his allies had become friends. Hana frequently brought him snacks when he became distant. Lúcio would still pester him from time to time, but then the musician would turn around with music recommendations.   
  
    > _Good meditation music? y/n?_  
  
    Bastion spoke through floral gifts. Angela consistently asked after his health, despite her initial feelings toward him. Winston trusted his input on planning. Tracer begged him for wall climbing lessons.   
  
    And McCree, well, even if the cowboy still hated him, he put up with a lot.  
  
    “Better?” Genji gently pushed Hanzo back when the tears slowed down.  
  
    “Define better,” He mumbled back. Right now, all he could feel was his dry throat and red eyes.   
  
    Genji chuckled, “Do you feel better?”  
  
    “I feel... lighter.”  
  
    “Close enough,” He tapped Hanzo on the shoulder before letting go.  
  
    The archer found he missed the contact, but didn’t ask for it back. He busied himself with wiping off the remaining tears.  
  
    “Do you want to know something, Hanzo?”  
  
    He looked back up at Genji. “What?”  
  
    “I was so eager to introduce you to McCree, because I thought you would get along so well.”  
  
    Hanzo would have been less surprised if Genji grew another head. “What on earth made you think that?”  
  
    “I was not aware of your history at the time.” The ninja held up a finger. “But he told you about his history, yes? He also carries a lot of blood on his hands.”  
  
    Hanzo had considered that, but pride kept him from asking.  
  
    “He often helped me with my guilt back then. I thought he could do the same for you.”  
  
    “Perhaps... he still can.” Hanzo took a deep breath as he stood. “Tell him to meet me in the shooting range this evening.  
  
\---------------  
  
    Hanzo’s pistol was already loaded by the time McCree showed up. The archer had considered going on ahead and practicing but decided to wait it out. There was undoubtedly going to be a conversation first.   
  
    “Weird place to have a chat,” McCree muttered. He was unusually sour it seemed. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he slouched over as he he studied the targets.   
  
    “A chat? You’re mistaken.” Hanzo put the gun on the table and crossed his arms. “Our target contest has been put off for too long, or are you still banned from training?”   
  
    McCree blinked before his expression grew more frustrated. “No, but Genji said you wanted to talk about something.”   
  
    “I believe,” Hanzo took a step forward. “You’re the one who wishes to discuss something.”   
  
    McCree glared this time. “Damn right, the hell was that Hanzo? You don’t get to drop a line like that and then avoid me for a week.”  
  
    “I was not avoiding you.”  
  
    “Bull shit, you certainly weren’t in any of your usual spots.” The cowboy let out a long sigh and scratched his head. “I’m just damn confused is all.”  
  
    “What’s so confusing?” Hanzo was already well aware, but at the moment it was fun to watch McCree squirm.   
  
    “You are. Thought you hated my guts, thought you wanted me dead. You spent all that time trying back then and even trying a few times recently, but when you got the chance you didn’t take it.”   
  
    He frowned. “Did you want the dragons to kill you?”  
  
    McCree sputtered. “No, but I mean, that’s what I was expecting.”  
  
    “As I said before, you are not my enemy. And I do not hate you.”   
  
    The cowboy looked like he was going to argue so Hanzo continued.  
  
    “The fight between us back then became null the moment I agreed to join Overwatch. I failed to catch you because I underestimated you. As frustrating as your personality can be I cannot blame you for my own shortcomings.”  
  
    He stepped closer to McCree. “You are indeed annoying, confusing, and still foolish. Your concept of what qualifies as food is disgusting. You continue to cheat when you play card games. You only encourage my brother’s immature nature. Your style is completely unnecessary. You dress like you are ready to ride a horse into battle, but I know for a fact you have never ridden one in your life.”  
  
    “Yeesh, Hanzo, ease up there.”  
  
    The archer smirked. “You battle tactics continue to infuriate me. Even with your experience and your ability to plan on the spot, it would be nice to be more aware of these plans so that we can aid you rather than get in your way.”   
  
    McCree’s eyes widened and he bit his lip at that.   
  
    “That being said, your reckless nature has saved our teammates on more than one occasion. You are reliable on the battle field, and you have aided me more than once. It would be foolish of me to continue to feel hostile toward you.”   
  
    “Ah,” McCree stared dumbly at him. “I see.”  
  
    “Does that clear up your confusion?”  
  
    “I uh, I guess so? Never expected you to turn around on all that.”  
  
    The archer snorted as he went back to retrieve his pistol. “Perhaps you are the one who underestimated me this time. Now, if you don’t mind, I would very much like to get started. I refuse to lose to you again.”  
  
    McCree finally grinned, pulling out his gun before he ran to set up the simulation. “You got it, partner.”   
  
    Hanzo wasn’t unaware of why McCree started this petty contest. Not only was it a good way to blow steam, but it forced him to increase his reaction time. His aim with a firearm had improved. His reloading time had improved. And one of these days he was going to catch up to the gunslinger.   
  
    The second the minute was up Hanzo spun around, eyes fixed on the score.   
  
    It was a tie.  
  
    “Well damn plum, would you look at that.” McCree whistled as he twirled his gun and put it back. “You’ve improved a lot there, Hanzo. I’m gonna have to work harder now to keep you from beating me.”   
  
    Hanzo smiled as he took the empty clip out of his gun. “Thank you.”  
  
    “Huh? Pardon?”  
  
    “I said thank you.” He met McCree’s stare. “For doing this training with me. It has helped.”  
  
    “Oh, uh, well, no problem.” The cowboy scratched as his cheek. “You’re being uh, weirdly friendly today you know that?”   
  
    The archer’s smile grew but his eyes narrowed as he headed over to his own equipment. He pulled out his storm bow before he grabbed another one, tossing it to McCree.   
  
    “The hell is this?”  
  
    “I need to repay you,” Hanzo let his head tilt to the side. “For all the training.”  
  
    “Oh hell no, Hanzo. The heck am I going to use a bow for?”  
  
    “You would be surprised, they are rather versatile weapons.”  
  
    “You just wanna do this so you get to make a fool out of me.”  
  
    “As if you were not doing the same.”   
  
    “At least guns are useful.”   
  
    “Are you saying you do not want me to repay you?”  
  
    McCree glared at him, almost pouting as he clutched the bow in a ridiculous fashion. He looked so childish.  
  
    “Fine, you win. I’ll master this damn thing before you know it and then we’ll see who’s laughing.”   
  
    “I look forward to it.”  
  
    “Smug bastard.”   
  
    “Childish fool.”   
  
    They both pretended to glare at each other until McCree snorted and started laughing. Hanzo couldn’t help but follow after.   
  
    “Hah, look at that, you can laugh.”  
  
    “Of course I can laugh,” Hanzo put a mouth over his hand as he kept chuckling. “You fool.”   
  
    “Hang on, I should take a pic.” McCree ran over and stood next to him, holding his phone out. “The elusive laughing archer.”  
  
    “Knock it off,” He elbowed McCree out of the shot. “We have training to do.”  
  
    “Aw, can’t the bows wait until tomorrow? It’s almost dinner time.”   
  
    “Fine,” Hanzo shoved the phone to the side. “But you’re not getting a picture.”   
  
    “Yeah I am, hold still.”  
  
    “McCree.”  
  
    “Come on partner, don’t run off. Hey get back here. Damn you’re fast for your age.”  
  
    “I am only a year older than you.”   
  
    “Hold still, damn it.”  
  
    Hanzo let himself laugh again as the pair tore down the hall. Perhaps Genji wasn’t wrong, perhaps he could get along with this fool.   
  
    After all, Hanzo rather liked the way McCree would put on a dramatic flair just to get some laughs. The way he collapsed on the sofa gasping for air, complaining that he was “too old for this”. He liked the way he laughed when Hanzo pretended to mourn for his passing.   
  
    “To think my rival would die from lack of exercise.”   
  
    He rather liked the way McCree managed to sneak in a photo. He liked the way McCree offered to make him coffee to make up for it. Except Hanzo wanted tea. He liked the way the argued over it, as if it mattered. He liked the way McCree finally gave up, and tried drinking tea instead.   
  
    He liked that the air of tension was gone. He liked that he could feel relaxed for the first time in a long time.   
  
    Hanzo Shimada rather liked Jesse McCree.


End file.
